Violetta Castillo
Violetta Castillo is a talented 19-year-old girl. She is smart and full of life, but has a very overprotective father. She is a spontaneous and honest girl. She has a unique voice which she has inherited from her mother who passed away when Violetta was little. Violetta just wants to find her own place in the world. When she returns to Buenos Aires, Violetta discovers her passion for music and starts attending Studio 21 (now Studio On Beat) behind her father's back. Here, she makes her first friends and learns more about herself. She also meets two very different boys, Tomas and Leon, who fall for her. Soon, she finds herself in a love triangle and has trouble deciding who she truly loves. Violetta realizes that music means everything to her and that singing is what she wants to do for the rest of her life. But she knows that her father wouldn't accept it and, out of fear, she hides everything from him, complicating their lives even more. Violetta is portrayed by Martina Stoessel. Personality Violetta is a sweet, nice, spontaneous, lively, excited, fun, smart and also mature young girl who has a big passion for music, singing and she has a very big talent. She is a bright and lively, but lonely girl who has a very overprotective father. She has a unique voice she inherited from her mother, but she doesn't know it. She also inherited a great intelligence and a love for reading and learning from her father. She is very spontaneous and honest, but she just wants to find her place in the world. When she returned to her hometown, Buenos Aires, after living in Spain her whole life, she stars to take private piano lessons at "Studio 21", a very prestigious music academy. There, she discovers a whole new world and her destiny and family history. At first, her new friends see her as a shy, unsure girl, but soon, they discover who she really is and how talented she is, and they always help her. Her personality changes a bit in season 2, she becomes more confident and is very hyper and energetic; she also seems to be more mature but also very fun and happy. Now that her father lets her attend the Studio as a normal student, she becomes even more interested in music and writing songs; but she still has to face her life: her relationships with León and Diego, her father and Ludmila, who seems to hate Violetta even more that she did before and wants to see her suffering and tries to do everything to make her leave Studio On Beat. Character History 'Early Years' Violetta was born in June 26, 1995 between Germán Castillo and María Saramego. Many flashbacks and memories of Violetta has been seen and told by several characters that have met her during her childhood. The first fact that was mentioned is that her mother died when she was 5 years old, and after that pain, her father, Herman decided to move away from Argentina to forget it. She had to travel a lot due her father's job, that's why she described her life is an airport per month. She lived in Madrid (Spain) most of her childhood, but she has never met the city at all because she wasn't allowed to go out, that explains why she never actually went to school and had friends, instead, she had a tutor. 'Season ' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Violetta is a shy girl, who has never experienced having friends, going to school, falling in love or her passion for music. At the end of the first episode, Violetta is walking in the rain and she slips, but Tomás catches her just in time. They immediately fall in love with each other. Later on in the series, Violetta joins the Studio and meets new friends, new loves and new enemies. Slowly, Violetta starts to develop all her hidden talents, even though she knows this would bring her many problems with her father. Part 2 At the end of Season 1, after Violetta ran away from Germán and Jade's wedding to attend the show of Studio 21, she got in big trouble with her father and now is even more confused; she still doesn't know who is better for her: Tomás or León. She was still attending the Studio and after a few more episode, she and León got back together after breaking up. At the end of this season, in the episodes 79-80, she and Tomás had their first kiss, but when Tomás left for Spain, she decided to be alone, so she and both León and Tomás agreed to be friends, even though León might still not like Tomás. Her father finally let her perform, sing and dance at the Studio and attend it normally. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, Violetta's personality and style changed a lot. Violetta became more confident and seems to be a very hyper and outstanding girl who stands up for herself and her friends. And after the arrival of Diego, she and León start to fight and their relationship gets more and more complicated. After a time, she gets tricked by Diego and Ludmila, who try to get rid of her. At the end of part 1 of this season, Violetta and Diego kiss and become a couple; thus causing more fights between Violetta and León; this and the fact that León and Lara started dating. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Violetta and León's relationship was getting better and they agreed to stick as friends, and stop fighting, because it hurts both of them. And after she found out that her father was actually Jeremias disguised, she got really mad at him and they started fighting again. In the last episode of this season, Violetta found out about Diego and Ludmila's plan of ruining and hurting her, which made her really upset. She broke up with Diego. After a time, she and her father, Germán made up and wrote the song "Soy Mi Mejor Momento" together using some of María's notes. A few episodes after that, at the show of the end of the year, she and León kissed on the stage and got back together. 'Season 3' Part 1 She celebrated her birthday in Barcelona. She and León stayed were together. She disguised as a girl called Roxy to spy on León and Gery along with Francesca, who was disguised as Fausta. Part 2 Violetta was pushed down the stairs by Priscila, but luckily, she wasn't injured.Violetta decides to stay friends with Leon. However, when they go to Sevilla, they get back together. Violetta and Ludmila become as close as sisters, although her father divorces Priscila. Relationships Family Germán Father Herman Castillo is Violetta's father. The two are always fighting due to his excessive rules and boundaries that prevent Violetta from going to school, singing or falling in love. Nevertheless, the feeling of love between them is mutual. María Saramego Mother Maria Saramego, Violetta's mother, passed away when Violetta was 5 years old. Violetta had known little about her mother before she moved in with her father, due to Herman's constant denial over Maria's importance in Violetta's life. Violetta had always dreamed of discovering things about her, and she did when she discovered the attic full of things about her, including her clothes, announcements of her recitals and plays, accessories, and her diary, which shows Violetta how important she was to her and how much she loved music. Angie Carrará Aunt Angie Carrará is Violetta's aunt and the only person at home who understands and supports her. In the recent episodes, Violetta discovers that Angie is the sister of her late mother, Maria, which makes her Violetta's aunt. Angie is the closest Violetta has to a mother and feels a connection with her. She tells Angie everything about her life. Angie is like the mother she never had. Friends Francesca Caviglia Best Friends ' She is Violetta's best friend. Francesca is in love with Tomas, and, although Violetta knew, she didn't want to tell Francesca that she liked Tomas too, because she didn't want to ruin their friendship. Francesca gets over it, though, and she and Violetta become even closer. Camila Torres '''Best Friends ' Camila is one of Violetta's best friends, along with Francesca. She helps Violetta with her love life and shares a lot of common interests with her. She cares about Violetta a lot and is a very supportive friend. Maxi Ponte 'Close Friends ' Maxi is one of Violetta's best friends. He knows what an amazing singer she is and wants her to keep following her dreams and show off her talent to everyone at school. He is very supportive and cares a lot about Violetta. Braco '''Friends Braco is one of Violetta's friends from Studio 21. He supports her in her singing, since he knows what a great singer she is. It is hinted in a few episodes that he may have some feelings for her, but nothing comes out of it; yet, he tries to make a move on Violetta but doesn't succeed. Olga Peña Friends Olga is a friend of Violetta and works as a housemaid. Whenever Violetta is upset, Olga cooks her favorite meal for her. They are shown to love each other very much. Olga is also very supportive of Violetta and thinks that she is very talented. Lisandro Ramallo Friends Ramallo works as an assistant for Germán, Violetta's father; he is very close to Violetta, and he also helps her with her secret. Romances León Boyfriend/Friends At first, León flirts with Violetta to get back at Tomás, but he starts to develop actual feelings for her against his own will. As they become closer, León falls in love with Violetta for real and he tries his best to win her over. They start dating, but she is not over Tomás and can't decide who she wants to be with. León's love for Violetta has changed him and has made him become a better person. León is very supportive and protective of Violetta, but can get jealous easily. Tomas Heredia Crushes/Friends Tomas and Violetta are in love, even though they won't admit it. However, Ludmila gets jealous and intervenes in their relationship, trying to keep Violetta away from Tomas and turning Tomas against Violetta. Violetta seems to get nervous whenever Tomas is around her. They also seem to get along really well. They met in the first episode when Violetta slipped and Tomas managed to catch her as she fell. They had trouble speaking at first due to constant interruptions from Herman. They have a somewhat complicated relationship. Enemies Jade LaFontaine Enemies Violetta has never gotten along with Jade. Jade's efforts to bond with Violetta have been half-hearted, and Violetta often does not appreciate Jade's attempts to act as her mother. Jade hates Violetta, claiming she gets in the way of her and German's relationship. Ludmila Ferro Enemies Ludmila hate Violetta at the first minute that she come to the Studio . Ludmila hate her because she know that Tomas, who she like is in love with her and Leon, who is her boyfriend is trying to win flirt her. Another reason that Ludmila hate Violetta is because everyone said that she's the best singer on the Studio 21, and Ludmila always think that she's the supernova and that nobody can't be above her, so she always have a plan to take Violetta out from the Studio. Trivia *Tomás is her first love interest. *León is her second love interest, and also her first kiss and current boyfriend. *Diego was her third love interest and her ex-boyfriend *Angie was the first person to hear her sing in the show when she told Angie how she remembered when her mother used to sing En Mi Mundo to her. *Her first kiss was with Leon. *She is 19 years old. *She came second in "Talents 21", next to Federico. *The first song she wrote was "En Mi Mundo". *The second song she wrote was "Te Creo". *The third song she wrote was Habla Si Puedes. *She also wrote the song Ser Mejor. *She has never had a dog. *She can't live without her diary. *Mostly every boy at the studio has a crush on her. *Sometimes, she likes reading her mom's diary and wearing her clothes, because she feels like she is next to her and feels her. *Violetta's style is very girly and romantic, and her outfits nearly always have flowers and pastel colors such as light pink, white and blue. *She loves reading. *In the first episode, she mentioned that her life was in and out of airports, which means that she has to travel with her dad a lot. *Her dad describes her as smart, intelligent, beautiful and talented. *She doesn't like Ludmila, nor Lara, because they both consider her their enemy. *Her style changed a lot in Season 2. *She can play the piano, drums and possibly even the guitar. *In Season 1, she had a Samsung mobile phone, but in Season 2, she has an iPhone. *She wrote "Cómo Quieres" about her feelings for León. *Her catchphrase is "Singing is who I am!" *Her mother, Maria Saramego, passed away when she was 5 years old. *Her best friends are Francesca, Camila and Maxi. *In the first season, her hair was brown and straight, but in the second season she changes it to brown with caramel highlights, and she also curls it a little. And in season 3, her hair totally changed to blonde. *She didn't knew who Rafa Palmer was. She also thought that Rafa Palmer was the name of a dog. *She doesn't like to fly in a airplane. *In episode 34 of Season 1, she mentioned that she loves Rock Bones. *In season 1 episode 67, she sang En Mi Mundo for "Talents 21". *In season 1 episode 71 she found out that Angie Carrara was her aunt. *In season 1 episode 72 she first met Angélica Carrara, her grandmother. *When Violetta had to leave for Qatar in the last episodes of season 1, she gave Francesca a necklace and Camila her favourite book. *She has wrote many songs. *In season 3, she created a secret identity called Roxy to spy on León and Gery. León ended up falling in love with her, until he found out that she was actually Violetta. *She celebrated her 19th birthday in Barcelona, and León took her out flying with an air balloon. *She participated in Jade and Nicolas' wedding where she sang Ser Mejor and Underneath It All. *Priscila once pushed her down a stair. *Angie is now her step mom. *She gave Diego a guitar once, but Ludmila broke it. *She was born on June 26, 1995. *She and León danced together for YouMix dance contest. *She got her new name (Violetta) after her mother's death and was named after her paternal grandmother. Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Violetta